Cold-Hearted
Cold-Hearted is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: Thunderforce. It dives further in Nathalie's backstory. Previous: Forever Friends Next: White Light Pt. 1 Plot Nathalie must learn to trust her teammates, especially John, when she is taken captive by Lord Zedd's latest Monster. Story At the Youth Center, John is looking over schematics with Peter and Michael train a group of students, Elizabeth does gymnastics, and Nathalie trains on her own. When John orders drinks for the Rangers, Nathalie gives a cold look to John while his back is turned. The four Rangers then take a break, so John hands them the drinks that he ordered for them, and the Rangers enjoy their drinks when Nathalie's drink suddenly freezes. Thinking that Nathalie gripped her drink too hard, thus causing the drink to freeze, the Rangers head back to the Command Center to continue their training. Episode 6: Cold-Hearted In the Simulation Room, the Rangers fight the virtual Fire Skateroid. All goes well until the room suddenly becomes as cold as ice. John, who is well aware that Nathalie's powers are out of control, tries to warm up the room, but her powers prove to be too strong, causing John to be knocked unconscious by a heavy ice blast. "Oh Dear I hope I didn't harm him too much," Nathalie says as she walks with the other Rangers to help John into the main center of the Command Center as Tommy looks him over with a scanner and then looks at the others. "He's fine just unconscious," Tommy says as he looks at the other Rangers. They breath with a sigh of relief that their leader is going to make a full recovery. In Lord Zedd's Castle on the moon Wolfshade berated Tigra for interrupting his last rematch with Thunderforce Red Ranger, when he's called into Lord Zedd's chambers, and he bows before the Alien. "What is your bidding my Lord," Wolfshade says as he bows before Lord Zedd. Zedd gets up from his chair and looks at Wolfshade. "I got the perfect plan for those Power Brats take a team of Putties and cause chaos to lure those Rangers out and when you have them you'll capture the Yellow Ranger, to lure the Red Ranger to his doom Lord Zedd says as he looks at Earth with his visors scanner and sees a broken Clarinet and raises his staff as lighting comes out of it and descends down to the surface and struck the broken Music device and it turns into a monster as a Squad of Putties and Wolfshade appears. "Lord Zedd wants us to spread chaos to lure those Rangers out where you'll finish the other four off while I finish the red ranger off for good," Wolfshade says as he looks at Clarion. The two cause destruction and Chaos as people run for their lives trying to get away from the attackers. At the Command Center underneath Tommy's house the four Rangers look at the screens and see Wolfshade and a new Monster attacking the city with a squad of Z-Putties, Tommy turns to the four Rangers. "I'll have John meet up with you four as soon as he wakes up and be careful and to stop the Putties you hit the Z on their chests," Tommy says as he looks at the four Rangers. "Ready," Peter says as he raises his first Morpher up and extends the other part of it out. "Ready," says Nathalie, Elizabeth, and Michael as they each extend the device out. "Thunderforce Unleash," The four Rangers say as they activate their Morphers. They went to said location, Clarion expected Thunderforce Red's arrival, not knowing that he is unconscious, when the other four Rangers get into a fighting stance they stare down their enemy in the face. "Where's Red Ranger he didn't coward out did he," Wolfshade says as he looks at the four Rangers. "He'll be here he's just taking a little nap," Thunderforce Blue,(Peter) says as he looks at the attacking force. Clarion gets mad and sends the Z-Putties out to fight the Rangers. You'll come calling, slowly crawling Attitude defined Take and conquer, is your honor Weak of soul and mind Call on the five Keep hope alive Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us 5-4-1 5-4-1 5-4-1 5-4-1 Go! Instrumental Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us The Rangers defeat the Z-Putties as they break apart in a thousand pieces, and they turn their attention to Clarion and Wolfshade. Meanwhile in the Command Center John wakes up from his nap and he grabs his head as he grunts and groans at the pain he's in. "My head what happened?" John says as he's helped up by Tommy as he sees his friends getting defeated one by one by Wolfshade and Clarion. "I've gotta go help them Thunderforce Unleash," John says as he activates his Morpher and is teleported to the city center as he kicks Wolfshade and Clarion in their stomachs and he poses as he lands on his feet. The other Rangers are happy to see their leader. "We're happy to see you John," Thunderforce Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he pats his friend on the shoulder. Thunderforce Red (John) nods at him. Alright guys let's use the Thunder Cannon again this time with me here it will work," Thunderforce Red Ranger (John) says as he looks at his friends. They get into position as the Thunder Cannon appears and they put their handles into it. "Red Thunder crystal," Thunderforce Red (John) says as he loads his Red Thunder Crystal. "Yellow Thunder Crystal," Thunderforce Yellow (Nathalie) says as she loads her Thunder Crystal. "Blue Thunder Crystal," Thunderforce Blue (Peter) says as he loads his Thunder Crystal. "Green Thunder Crystal," Thunderforce Green (Michael) says as he loads his Thunder Crystal. "Pink Thunder Crystal," Thunderforce Pink (Elizabeth) says as she loads her Thunder Crystal. Thunderforce Blue (Peter) pulls out a long handle and puts it back in. "Safety unlocked John," Thunderforce Blue (Peter) says as he looks at the target. "THUNDER CANNON FIRE," the Rangers shout as Thunderforce Red (John) pulls the trigger and the Rangers are forced back by the reaction. The five crystals come together and form one energy ball but Jin kicks it back towards the Rangers and a huge explosion erupts causing the Rangers to fly into the air and sparks erupt from their suits as they hit the ground hard and smoke is everywhere as their soothing in pain as Wolfshade picks Thunderforce Red Ranger (John) up and looks at him. "Red Ranger I want you to be a 100% for our battle and I will be the true victor of our match," Wolfshade says as he lets go of John and then super power kick him into a building causing it to erupt in an huge explosion as John de-morphs and he falls to the ground as he's holding his side soothing in pain from what happened to him. A Dark hole opens and Nathalie is taken hostage by Clarion and Wolfshade as the hole disappears the Four Ranger are slowing getting up as their in pain from getting their attack bounced back at them. At the Command Center the team still in their Ranger suits with the helmets off walk over to the computers where is Tommy is searching for Nathalie. "I'm searching for her but so far can't find her anywhere," Tommy says as he's sitting at the computer desk. The Team is worried. In a Cast & Characters Thunderforce Rangers Villains *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Wolfshade *Finster *Z-Putty Patrollers Monster *Clarion-Destroyed by the Thunder Cannon then grown to giant size by Lord Zedd's growing grenade and then destroyed again by the Thunder Megazord's power slash. Category:Episode